Lo que tú tienes
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Había llegado a la ciudad sin conocer a nadie, cayó en una estafa, trabajó por simples monedas… Pero al verlo supo que no se había equivocado. Unilateral DougxMordecai. Basado en el cap. "Trabajador temporal". Amor un tanto obsesivo.


Disclaimer: Regular show es propiedad de J. G. Quintel.

Personajes principales: Doug (nutria), Rigby (mapache), Mordecai. (Arrendajo azul)

Summary: Había llegado a la ciudad sin conocer a nadie, cayó en una estafa, trabajó por simples monedas… Pero al verlo supo que no se había equivocado. Unilateral DougxMordecai. Basado en el cap. "Trabajador temporal". Amor un tanto obsesivo.

**Advertencia: Yo no apoyo la pareja de MordecaixRigby, pero si tú interpretas mi fic de esa manera… ¿Qué más da? ¡Cada quien con su interpretación!**

**Advertencia 2: En este fic se llega a un punto de amor/adoración que puede ser considerado obsesivo, quedan avisados.**

**Lo que tú tienes.**

Llegó y cayó ¿qué más decir? Buscaba un trabajo y una vida nueva, no podía seguir repitiendo los errores continuos, ya había escapado mucho ¡era hora de actuar! Forjar él mismo su identidad, habiendo hurtado la de otros no logró darse por satisfecho, y luego de darse a la fuga decidió darse otra oportunidad, no podía ser tan malo… Frente al parque conoció a ese mapache sin vergüenza que, luego sabría, se llamaba Rigby, ofreciéndole aquello que ansiaba, aunque fuese cortando tres centímetros de un insípido césped que se extendía por el enorme territorio del parque… Algo ya era algo.

Llevaba la cortadora en círculos mientras veía al mapache descansando perezosamente bajo la fresca sombra de un árbol cercano, como si vigilase que no se diera un respiro como él estaba haciendo. Estaba en eso… Y él llego. Lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa. Era un arrendajo azul que se acercaba con cara de aburrido a Rigby, llevando un sobre en el ala.

—Hola amigo…—miraba a Rigby mientras le extendía el sobre, aun sin dejar de caminar en direcciones aleatorias Doug lo miraba de reojo—Benson te manda tu pago semanal…—fue entonces que sintió los ojos azul oscuro posados en su persona, inquietándolo un poco—. Oye ¿quién es ese? —Se le erizó la cola, pero continuó con una enorme sonrisa, no podía mostrar señas de la turbación que le provocaba el ave.

—Oh, es Doug, mi nuevo empleado—respondió el mapache sacando un fajo de billetes del sobre mientras hablaba con mucha soberbia al poder decir que había contratado a alguien, que era el jefe. El pájaro replicó causándole un ligero escalofrío, justo antes de que le llamaran— ¡oye!, ¡Doguie! —Se aproximó rápidamente, curioso de saber más sobre el joven arrendajo—día de paga—le extendió el sobre, luego se lo quitó y se lo devolvió lleno de monedas de baja denominación, hubiese reclamado, pero en esos momentos no estaba muy concentrado en el dinero.

Agradeció volviendo al trabajo, algo frustrado por no conseguir información alguna de su nuevo tema de interés. Ya de noche Rigby le indicó dónde debía dormir, llevándolo a la habitación donde, estaba seguro, ¡vivía también el arrendajo! Tocó el trampolín, pensando realmente en acostarse en la amplia cama a esperar al ser emplumado… Lastimosamente para él, le tocaba dormir en un armario ¡Un armario! ¡No podría ni verlo dormir! Ni siquiera servía de broma, hace mucho que había salido del maldito armario…

Al día siguiente no fue difícil hacer una sonrisa ¡le salían espontáneas! Estaba rastrillando junto a su amado Mordecai… Ahora que sabía su nombre se sentía aún más seguro de que todo funcionaría. El arrendajo estaba evidentemente enfadado con Rigby, que ahora mismo se iba a por otro descanso a pesar de que no estuvo haciendo nada, a pesar de eso, estaba muy celoso del mapache, había descubierto que eran los mejores amigos… No había que ser un genio para saber que para pasar a ser algo más no faltaba mucho.

—Sigan moviendo el rastrillo, chicos—remedó enfadado Mordecai al mamífero peludo cuando lo vio alejarse. Doug supo que era su oportunidad… ¡Aquello era su especialidad!

—Esa es una buena imitación, Mordecai—elogió riendo justo antes de aplicar su magia, por dentro de su cuerpo sus cuerdas bucales comenzaron la metamorfosis—escucha esta…—luego lo hizo—_sigan moviendo el rastrillo, chicos_—escuchó encantado la risa del emplumado, hasta el momento solo lo había visto enojado, era maravilloso poder conocer más a fondo sus expresiones.

— ¡Doug, suenas igual que él! —Empezó a volver sus cuerdas bucales a la normalidad, feliz de haber conseguido su objetivo, de pronto volvió el mapache.

— ¿De qué se ríen? —Llegó con una sándwich con albóndigas.

—Amigo, Doug es muy gracioso—se sintió infinitamente feliz al escucharlo—escucha tu imitación—. Esta vez no mutó sus cuerdas bucales, solamente haciendo un comentario sobre albóndigas.

—Yo no me escucho así—replicó Rigby con el ceño fruncido, se sentía ofendido.

—Pero si suena igual a ti—respondió Mordecai muy divertido de la situación, olvidando completamente el hecho de que debería estar rastrillando las hojas del césped.

—Hola, soy Rigby, gusto en conocerte—no hacía ni pisca de gracia, pero como era para mosquearlo se rieron ambos. El mapache solo soltó un gruñido de molestia y luego volvió a sentarse al árbol; a hacer nada.

—Viejo, eso no fue gracioso—estaba el arrendajo comiendo cereal mientras le reclamaba el mapache.

—Debiste haber visto tu cara—le siguió molestando soltando una risita.

— ¡La imitación es la más baja forma de comedia! —Siguió reclamando—hola soy Doug, y soy muy tonto por tener el cerebro pequeño—remedó con un tono de voz estúpido a propósito para demostrar su disgusto.

De pronto la nutria entró, celoso al ver a los dos chicos solos en la cocina, pero ocultando tal molestia con una sonrisa. Enseguida el arrendajo se puso de pie.

— ¡Hola Doguie! —Le extendió el ala.

— ¡Hola amigos! —Chocó palmas y luego hicieron un saludo chocando los puños, Doug estaba que moría de felicidad ¡Todo de pronto le salía bien!

— ¿Listo para encestar? —Le miró con los ojos medio cerrados y una sonrisa, gesto que a la nutria le pareció provocativo, pero que tuvo que ignorar.

— ¡Estoy listo! —Contestó al más puro estilo Bob Esponja, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Mordecai mientras ambos se dirigían rumbo a la salida.

—Ehh… ¿Puedo ir también? —Doug miró al ave diciendo que "no" disimuladamente con los ojos, el arrendajo se vio en la obligación de responder aquello.

—Ehhhh… Es que es, digamos, una revancha entre dos… Lo siento amigo—se excusó, aunque no tenía idea de por qué molestaba tanto a la nutria que Rigby fuese, ¡por último que mirara! Jugaron contra Musculoso y Fantasmín… ¡Iban ganando! Cuando Doug metió otra canasta decidió que era hora de empezar su plan… Se quitó la gorra roja con blanco de la cabeza y dejó que el cabello se le levantara apuntando adelante… Igual al de cierto mapache que miraba muy cabreado desde el plástico transparente de un juego infantil.

Luego se encontraban la nutria y el arrendajo trabajando en la cafetería, vendiendo salchichas y cosas de ese estilo. Se complementaban perfectamente, causando una ola de alegría inmensa en Doug, él preparaba y tiraba las salchichas, Mordecai las recibía con el pan y las entregaba, y aunque las azotara en la bandeja, se la pasaban muy bien haciendo aquella tarea, había una enorme fila frente al puesto… Y al final de tal fila había un basurero, donde miraba Rigby desconfiadamente, notando alarmado que los movimientos en la cola de la nutria… ¡eran los suyos! Doug seguía su plan al pie de la letra, quería a Mordecai para él, y si Mordecai prefería a Rigby… Pues él sería.

Muy envidioso del tiempo que pasaba con su mejor amigo, Rigby observaba detrás de un árbol cuando recogían los restos de basuras en esos morrales despintados en el hombro, comentando el buen equipo y trabajo que hacían.

—Rigby es algo flojo—dijo la nutria con una sonrisa y causando una risa en el arrendajo, que afirmaba totalmente aquello, pues era cierto.

Cuando de pronto, de la nada, llegó Benson, agradeciendo su último trabajo, diciendo con bastante entusiasmo que el Frisbee había resultado totalmente exitoso. El gerente se fue, confundiendo a Doug con Rigby y generando suficiente alegría en la nutria como para pasar al siguiente cambio…

—Sí… Adiós… Benson—cuando se volteó con los ojos entrecerrados podía verse claramente la aureola negra a su alrededor, simulando la propia de un mapache y causando un estado de alarma en el verdadero.

— ¡No! —Chilló con urgencia.

—Oye, Doug me está asustando… Creo que lo despediré—le habló a Mordecai luego mientras jugaba videojuegos completamente solo ¿a dónde habría ido la nutria ahora?

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si Doug es genial! —Frunció el ceño poniendo pausa para poder mirarlo, Rigby replicó— ¡No seas paranoico!

— ¡¿No te das cuenta?! —Se le notaba realmente muy alterado— ¡círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos! ¡El adorable don de sinvergüenza! ¡Clásico Rigby! —Se apuntó a sí mismo poco menos con un tic en el ojo.

—Tal vez los tiene alrededor de los ojos porque trabaja todo el tiempo—le defendió el arrendajo sin saber realmente el por qué.

—Como sea viejo, dame mi cheque para que pueda pagarle y se vaya de aquí—extendió la mano bastante cabreado por el hecho de que su mejor amigo dudase de lo que decía.

—Tsk, buen intento—siguió jugando—te lo di hace dos horas—continuó con mucha seguridad haciendo que al mapache casi se le fuera el alma a los pies ¿a qué se refería?

— ¿Dónde está Doug? —Subió corriendo las escaleras, casi de par en par, ¡no podía creer lo que estaba pasando! — ¡Doug! —Golpeaba la puerta del baño con su fuerza de abuelita y en pocos segundos salió de ahí la nutria rodeada de una enorme cantidad de vapor y una toalla alrededor del cuello, estaba muy contento con todo lo que ocurría, y acababa de salir de una ducha relajante donde no había dejado de pensar en cierta ave azul que se encontraba en el piso inferior ajeno a los extraños pensamientos de aquel ser sobre su persona.

—Ah, hola Rigby—saludó excesivamente alegre, como si no se percatara del enfado del contrario.

— ¡Doug, dame mi cheque ahora! —Demandó mosqueado y mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Cheque? Oh… ¿Hablas de este? —Sacó un sobre un tanto humedecido por culpa del baño, mostrándoselo muy sonriente, su imitación era cada vez mejor, aun ni terminaba y ya Mordecai lo había confundido con ese mapache estafador—claro, tómalo—se lo extendió pero enseguida lo recuperó—hay que cubrir la cuota del agente ¿recuerdas? —Se saboreó, aquello era una venganza tan deliciosa, las expresiones furibundas de Rigby no hacían más que provocarle satisfacción.

— ¡Doug! ¡Esto ha llegado muy lejos! ¡Estás despedido! —Gruñó, recordándose un poco a Benson, pero dejando eso de lado ¡debía sacar ese gusano miserable de su hogar y apartarlo de sus amigos!

— ¿Despedido? —Trató de no mostrar el miedo que le produjo pensarlo—no puedes despedirme, es el mejor empleo que he tenido—soltó la toalla haciendo que cayera al suelo—al fin me he convertido en alguien—sonrió casi con un tic en el ojo, sentía la amenaza representada por su "jefe" cada vez más latente—además, soy más Rigby de lo que tú jamás fuiste—comenzaba a enloquecer, dentro de su cuerpo la metamorfosis comenzaba—o lo serás…—sus brazos comenzaron a cambiar, aprisionando la garganta del mapache con una de sus patas para poder extraer el resto de la información que le faltaba, pronto el resto de su aspecto exterior mutaba y su cerebro se llenaba de contenido, en pocos segundos eran como dos gotas de aceite derramadas en un mismo vaso de agua, sin que nadie notara que una gota era de aceite de maravilla y la otra de oliva.

— ¡Ah! —Rigby chilló y pronto se encontró con Doug encima de él buscando acabar con su vida para poder tomar su lugar. Golpes, patadas, pellizcos… ¡De todo! Ambos se encontraron antes de lo pensado rodando por las escaleras al estilo de un espectáculo circense.

— ¡Yo soy Rigby!

— ¡No! ¡Yo soy Rigby! —No había modo de saber cuál era cuál. Entre sus propios gritos escucharon la voz de Mordecai, haciendo que se detuvieran unos momentos, reconociendo que realmente era él.

Un par de horas después se encontraban frente a los trabajadores del parque que pensaban qué hacer ante aquello que estaba ocurriendo, en lo que ambos "clones" seguían mascullando que eran Rigby. Skips les revisó el rostro a ambos buscando algún indicio que solucionara el problema, pero ambos era como si hubiesen sido sacados con el mismo molde.

—Sí, no sé quién es quién—dijo por fin dirigiendo la mirada a Benson que se veía bastante enojado.

—Solo hay un modo de resolverlo—trató de serenarse para poder responder correctamente ante el problema—correcto les haré un par de pruebas y les haré unas preguntas, quien las responda bien es el verdadero Rigby, quien no lo haga… Llamaré a la policía.

Lo primero que tuvieron que hacer fue golpear a Mordecai, Rigby golpeó tan fuerte como podía, Doug en cambio tuvo que controlar su fuerza, no quería lastimarlo…

—Los dos pegan como abuelita—comentó el ave soltando dos golpes al mismo tiempo, haciendo que ambos cayesen al suelo, Rigby con sus instintos asesinos latentes y Doug con el enfermo pensamiento de: "¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Me tocó!"—Y ninguno aguanta un golpe—agregó con cara de aburrido. Lo siguiente fue jugar a los videojuegos, ambos perdieron patéticamente, la nutria no había jugado videojuegos nunca, el mapache en cambio, simplemente era malo—. Ambos son pésimos en los videojuegos…—continuó al ver los resultados.

Luego tuvieron que trapear, se cansaron pronto y cayeron exhaustos al suelo húmedo haciendo que Benson se frustrara un poco.

—Ambos son igual de flojos…—eso no lo animaba en lo absoluto. Finalmente lo último era una serie de preguntas— ¿Cómo le gusta su sándwich a Rigby?

—Sin lechuga ni tomate, solo pan y doble tocino—la máquina de chicles miró a Mordecai, este asintió con la cabeza afirmando que decía lo correcto, Doug sintió los celos quemando sus entrañas, el ave conocía demasiado a Rigby… Y aquello lo odiaba.

—Correcto, ¿qué trajo Rigby para el cumpleaños de Papaleta?

—Fácil, nada—Papaleta le dio la razón diciendo su comentario alegre del momento, los dos "mapaches" se miraron desafiantes haciendo movimientos con la cabeza en forma de desafío. Hizo un par de preguntas más antes de llegar a la decisiva:

—El mayor temor de Rigby…—ambos se mostraron extremadamente nerviosos con eso, haciendo que la presión aumentara— ¿Bien? —Sudaron frío…

— ¡Las mascotas del parque de diversiones! —Respondió finalmente Doug sintiendo el cuerpo más ligero, ¡había ganado!

—Sí, tú eres Rigby—caminó con soltura donde los demás y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, el verdadero Rigby estaba que no se lo creía.

—Oye, amigo—Mordecai le habló con una sonrisa extendiendo las alas— ¿abrazo de celebración?

—Claro, viejo—se moría, se moría… ¡Lo estaba abrazando! Oooohhhh era lo mejor, le gustaría estar en medio de esas suaves plumas por el maldito resto de su vida, aunque, pensándolo… ¡Quizás podrían ser algo más! ¡Eso es! ¡Se metería en su cama de ser necesario! Ahora que no estaba ese maldito mapache entrometiéndose nada podría salir mal. **(*)**

— ¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¿Quieres abrazarlo a él? Adelante, vean si me importa… La próxima vez piénsalo dos veces antes de elegir a un total impostor antes que tu mejor amigo, Mordecai…—sollozó, Doug pensó que ya era una inutilidad lo que estaba diciendo, si no lo hubiesen escogido él también hubiese hecho un "discurso" para que creyeran que realmente era Rigby…

—Esperen…—todos se asombraron cuando el arrendajo lo detuvo—ese es Rigby—se veía sereno, el mapache se encontraba perplejo—lo supe todo el tiempo—aseguró tranquilamente, su mejor amigo se mostró enfadado— ¡Ja! Estaba jugando contigo, porque el verdadero Rigby lloriquea mucho…—de nuevo esa quemadura de celos, pero no era momento, tenía peores problemas a su alrededor…

— ¡Ja! ¡En tu cara, Doug! —Lo apuntó con una victoriosa sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo.

—Además… Mi Rigby nunca me abrazaría—apartó sus alas del animal disfrazado, mirándolo con un enorme enojo, este dirigió los ojos a todas direcciones sin querer despegarse de Mordecai, sintiendo a su vez todas las miradas de odio a su alrededor.

—Ah…—a regañadientes se soltó y comenzó a correr, pero Skips con sus saltos lo alcanzó y se le abalanzó, impidiendo que continuase con su escape. Fue ahí, en su forcejeo en busca de libertad, que volvió a convertirse en la misma nutria de antes, notando enseguida la decepción en la cara de Mordecai, se sintió fatal… Finalmente cerró los ojos y dejó de resistirse.

La policía ya había llegado a la casa a arrestarlo, lo habían encontrado de nuevo, su plan de tener una verdadera identidad se había ido por el desagüe, se sentía profundamente frustrado. Escuchaba como el agente les contaba a los demás su fama en el mundo criminal "Doug el doble imitador" le asqueaba volver a esos días…

Los policías lo llevaban por delante de con quienes había compartido en el último tiempo, caminaba con los brazos tras la espalda incómodamente, sintió deseos de volver a abrazar las suaves plumas por última vez, pero sería incapaz de irse si lo hacía.

—Hey, solo un segundo, tengo algo que decir…—logró que se detuvieran justamente frente al mapache—Rigby, quiero que sepas que un tipo como yo no tiene mucho que agradecer… Pero tú…—miró al resto de los trabajadores, mirando por unos segundos de más a cierto arrendajo—tienes amigos… trabajo… una cama caliente, tienes algo bueno ahí, nunca lo olvides—fue su última palabra, tratando de seguir caminando sin hacer caso de lo que dejaba atrás, aunque mucho le pesaba. El ave miró apenado como la nutria se marchaba, bastante decepcionado de que quien creía que era su amigo resultó no serlo.

Se subió a la patrulla mirando al suelo, enseguida el auto comenzó a andar haciendo sonar las sirenas, solo a una distancia prudencial miró hacia atrás, viendo con el mayor disimulo posible lo que ocurría, notando enseguida como el mapache y el arrendajo se quedaban solos, sintió un pinchazo de celos muy doloroso en el estómago, aunque Mordecai no parecía muy contento, sino enojado.

—_No te das cuenta…_—Doug frunció el ceño y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, comenzó a maquinar su venganza, eso no quedaría así, le robaría todo ello de lo que él carecía… Todo eso…—_…lo que tú tienes._

** -Fin-**

**(*) Si van a ver el cap. Y se fijan notarán que la felicidad que demuestra Doug cuando está abrazando a Mordo es ciertamente sospechosa…**

Wiiii sexy final abierto xD me esforcé tanto escribiendo esto y probablemente nadie lo lea Uu bueno… eso x)


End file.
